Written in the stars
by Sky-Hart100
Summary: A handsome general who is a 'hero'.  A shy pianist who has the true skill of a swordsman.  During a night mission set by the Turks, their lives will be intertwined forever, and their fates are bound as one.  SKY-HART  OC  X SEPHIROTH.
1. Prologue

Title : **Written in the stars**  
Chapter : Prologue  
Pairing : Sky-Hart (OC) X sephiroth  
Description : A handsome general who is a 'hero'. A shy pianist who has the true skill of a swordsman. During a night mission set by the Turks, their lives will be intertwined forever, and their fates are bound as one. SKY-HART OC X SEPHIROTH.

Genre: Romance / action  
Rating : Teen+  
Time : pre crisis Core

Author : **Sky-Hart**

* * *

**Prologue**

**It was there.** Sitting on the cold, silver steel of the newly built Junon mako canon that he confessed it. His smooth, silky tone had completely brainwashed my thoughts and my mind went completely blank.

'_Did he really just say that?'_

That Question just repeated in my head over and over again. His mako filled eyes gazed into mine, filled with gentle flames of curiosity, and a tint of softness (personally, the look he was giving me should have been illegal!). His tender lips were stern with a slight quiver, as if he was waiting...waiting for a 'response' to his statement. His long, silver bangs were dancing gracefully in the wind, which was coming from the sea directly north of us, shining softly in the stunningly orange sunset.

We continued to gaze at each other, both of us looking, searching for answers in each others shinning eyes and body language. It was clear to me that he had meant what he had said; his expression clearly gave it away. However, secretly, I could tell he was struggling to find an answer within my eyes.

Her eyes weren't giving in to my gaze. Her blue-grey orbs gleamed in the setting sun with a shimmering beauty that I couldn't just ignore. At that moment, I just wanted to kiss her. To claim her. To just be able to be with her, but alas, she wasn't exactly the best in the relationship department.

She was an average twenty-one and a half year old, except that she was strong, intelligent and 'unique' in her own way. The downside of her is that she has never, ever been in a relationship _(which I find very hard to believe), _and was still pure. She had been made lots of offers previously by various people for her love, but she had blatantly refused them because she was 'too busy'. Now, I know that that is a pathetic excuse to give because she only works on weekdays unlike most of us and when she does have free time, she hangs around back at her house looking after her sister, which personally _isn't that hard _because she is seventeen. Really, I don't know why she lies about it, but...It's probably best left unknown.

She was taking absolutely forever to give a response. I know it may have been a stupid mistake, but I started to edge closer to her, hoping that she would give her opinion quicker. She looked at me, giving me an expression mixed between total shock and pure fright . I felt stupid; I knew I broke it to her too soon. I decided to tell her to forget what I had said, but all I managed to say was...

'Sky...'

.oOo.

* * *

**Note:**

I have decided to write this part (slightly) in the style of the twilight books. This piece of text will be seen in another part of the story, but the next chapter will dive back into the past, to the night mission. Not giving anything away...but this is a word of warning just in case you are confused a bit. lol

please comment as I want to know what you think. This is my first story i've ever written so I want to hear your views!

**Thank you**


	2. The midnight piano player

Title : Written in the stars  
Chapter : The midnight piano player  
Pairing : Sky-Hart (OC) X sephiroth  
Description : A handsome general who is a 'hero'. A shy pianist who has the true skill of a swordsman. During a night mission set by the Turks, their lives will be intertwined forever, and their fates are bound as one. SKY-HART OC X SEPHIROTH.

Genre: Romance / action  
Rating : Teen+  
Time : pre crisis Core

Author : Sky-Hart

* * *

**The midnight Piano player**

**I woke up **in the middle of the night. The nightmares I had previously had, had just returned at full force. Gory scenes had crossed my mind all night, so I sighed in relief for finally being able to break free of its spell at last.

'Damn you…' I managed to mutter under my breath.

It was all because of that 'incident' back in the Forgotten City that I kept on having those dreams, I keep on remembering those tense moments before I passed out due to great amount of blood loss. The very thought of it made me shiver. God damn it, I just wanted to forget it! It had caused so much pain to my family that it hurts...but hey, I have learnt to hide my pain behind my smile. For all these years whenever it had entered my mind, I had always put on my special smile so I would hide my true feelings, and do you know what? It always worked.

I got up from my bed and I put on my bold Chocobo slippers. For some strange reason, my slippers had always made me smile. They were one of my pride and joys of my life. My parents had bought them for me on my graduation day from high school. _That was the week before my parents died in car accident, when car had collided with a mako tanker back in my hometown of Nibelhiem. The tanker had just delivered some parts for the new Mako reactor that was being built, when it suddenly swerved out of control in front of my parents' car. Unfortunately, the tanker was so close to the car when it swerved that is was unavoidable to miss..._ My mind froze as I heard the sickening crunch of the metal on metal collision . It almost brought me to tears like a child.

I tried to clear the disturbing memory out of my mind by walking towards the bedroom door. The oaken floorboards crackled softly beneath my feet every time I touched the floor. The sound of it was strangely..._comforting_. I turned the cold, brass door handle silently and I entered the carpeted hallway; _The irresistibly soft floor was an ultimate blessing for my feet_. I stumbled down the hallway towards the upstairs study, carefully placing my feet floor where the floorboards underneath didn't creak. The reason behind it? So I didn't wake my younger sister. Nikki was renowned for being a light sleeper, _from past experience_, so if I made a sound, she would probably wake up and come to see what was going on, which I didn't want (_no offence or anything obviously_ ).

Eventually, I walked into the large study and I closed the door behind me.

'_Ahhhhh...bliss at last...!' _

I walked into the centre of the room. The graceful moonlight gently reflected off the grand piano that laid in the corner of the room. Its sleek wood shone as the light tingled off it, tempting me towards it. Usually, during the day, I could resist the Temptation of approaching it, but alas, after having a disturbing night till now, I couldn't resist doing what I love. I slowly walked towards the grand structure, letting the temptation get the better of me. I love my piano .

Before I actually sat down to play it, I opened the velvet curtains to let the needed light into the room. The grand piano now gleamed, shinning in the light. You could now see all of its breathtaking features. The maple lid, smooth and silky as it was. The complex mechanism inside the large monument could now be seen...but that wasn't the thing that appealed to me. It was the crystal-white keyboard, which shone in the gentle light. I approached it gracefully, brimming within with excitement. When I sat down on that rough, leather piano stool, I knew this is where I belonged. This is where I always wanted to be. Boldly, I raised my hands to the silent keyboard, and it was there that I began to play.

* * *

**'_Damn it!'_**

It was that flaming dream again. The one about Hojo and his crazy and 'slightly' in-human experiments. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone and just let me rest in peace_! I didn't know the answer, but, I definitely knew that I was getting sick and tired of him.

'Darn imbecile...' it came as a mutter.

I stared into the empty space that surrounded me. I gazed at it blankly, staring at the tiny particles of dust dancing in the cool end of summer breeze. It was kind of relaxing just watching them above my head, twirling and gliding through the air like small graceful ballerinas. I almost became lost in their spell, studying each individual spec that flew past my eyes silently, but my attention was suddenly turned towards my cell phone,which had started playing an unbearably loud tune whilst flashing vigorously.

'_Awwww...why can't they just leave me alone...'_

Slowly, I arose from my pillow and gazed at my alarm clock sitting alone and the table beside me. It was only quarter past two in the morning

_'For god's sake!'_ I groaned. _'Really, why can't they just leave me in peace?'_

I pulled the duvet quickly and I rushed towards the buzzing phone . I snatched the device off the wooden surface with speed and read the small answer screen. It was Genesis.

'_Oh god, here we go again!'_ I secretly thought, as I flipped it open and held the object to my ear .

'The Gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus, and take it to the skies. Ripples form over the water's surface...'

The voice was pretty light hearted, seeing it was almost half two in the morning. Instantly, I knew what the youth was talking about.

'Loveless...Act one..._Again_...'

The musical voice on the phone laughed.

'Right again! Wow, you do have a good memory!'

That statement really frustrated me. He was always blabbering on about that stupid loveless play. _Yeah, I admit it is a good play, but he doesn't need to constantly talk about it._ I had to force myself to smile so the next bit of the conversation would sound convincing, but I knew I didn't mean it.

'Heh...you got that right Mr Red Head!'

That really failed. The voice on the other end laughed again, and there was a slight pause, which I thought would be a good opportunity to get to the bottom of the conversation. I wanted to make this call as quick as possible.

'What do you want Genesis? If it isn't important...'

'No no no Seph!' The young man butted in. 'It's important alright! It's come down from the Turks!'

I sighed. _I don't usually get given missions by the Turks, and when I do, they aren't any good...oh well..._

'What is it?' it came as a groan. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

Genesis sighed. 'You're enthusiastic aren't you?' You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. 'You're meant to be the Hero that the world talks about, but I can't...'

That was my final straw.

'_For god sake Genesis..._' I growled it down the phone.

Genesis went silent. He knew he was annoying me so I was glad that he had the common sense to back off. My eyes closed solemly, as the next sentence passed through my lips.

' Can you just _tell me _what the mission is? I want a status check.'

Genesis paused for a second, laughing silently down the line, before obeying the order. _Good old Genesis..._

.oOo.

* * *

**Note**

I am really enjoying writing this! Written in the style of Malorie Blackman (ish. I just Love the way she switches between characters so I incorporated that into my writting lol!

Please comment back on this. Really want to know what you think on this and how I can improve it! Thankies

**+Edited on 4/11/10+**


End file.
